1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a printed circuit board (PCB) with zero insertion force (ZIF), and particularly to a socket having a mating indicator.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ZIF socket is disclosed in China Patent No. ZL 99226536.3. The socket includes a base 5, a cover 6, a plurality of terminals, an actuator 7 and a mating indicator 8. The base 5 defines a receiving hole 52 and a retaining cavity 54 in communication with the receiving hole 52. The cover 6 is slidably attached to the base 5 and defines a through hole 62 corresponding to the receiving hole 52. The actuator 7 includes an actuating portion 71 ratably received in the receiving hole 52 and a eccentric pin 72 extending from the actuating portion 71 and rotatably receiving in the through hole 62. The actuating portion 71 includes first and second recesses 710, 712 at a peripheral surface thereof. The mating indicator 8 is secured in the retaining cavity 54 of the base 5 and has a resilient bent portion 82. When the cover 6 is located at a first position relative to the base 5, the resilient bent portion 82 mates with the first recess 710 of the actuating portion 71. When the cover 6 is located at a second position relative to the base 5, the resilient bent portion 82 mates with the second recess 712 of the actuating portion 71. Therefore, when the eccentric pin 72 of the actuator 7 is actuated to rotate the actuating portion 71 to locate the cover 6 at the first or second position, the bent portion 82 departs from the second or first recess 712 or 710 and then engages with the first or second recess 710 or 712 thereby indicating the position of the cover 6 and controlling actuation to the eccentric pin 72.
However, indication of engagement of the bent portion 82 of the indicator 8 and the recess 710 or 712 of the actuating portion 71 is not readily discernible. Thus, position of the cover 6 relative to the base 5 is uneasy to be controlled and this adversely affects assembling of a CPU to a PCB through the socket.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a socket having a base, a cover and a mating indicator for obviously indicating relationship between the base and the cover.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a socket having an actuator and a mating indicator which prevents the actuator from excessive movement.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention includes a base, a cover slidably attached to the base, an actuator and an indicator. A receiving hole is defined in the base. The cover defines a seat comprising first and second stop walls. A through hole is defined in the seat. The actuator includes a head, an actuating portion extending form the head and an eccentric pin extending from the actuating portion. The actuating portion is rotatably received in the through hole of the cover. The eccentric pin is rotatably received in the receiving hole of the base. The indicator is attached to the actuator and received in the seat of the cover. When the cover is located at a first position relative to the base, the indicator abuts against the first stop wall of cover. When the cover is located at a second position relative to the base, the indicator abuts against the second stop wall of the cover.